Fui yo quien siempre te amo
by Shizuu-chan Tsundere
Summary: El amor, es algo que Akashi no conoce bien, sabe que esté es capaz de hacerte feliz e infeliz en un corto tiempo. Y todo lo que pasa es algo que se lo confirma a él, cuando ve a su novio, Kise, besarse con otro. ¿Podrá Akashi dejar de amar a Kise? ¿Lo olvidara Kise así sin mas? /Yaoi/


**Yo: **Yeahhh! Aquí estoy! Con un nuevo fanfic de **Kuroko no Basket Yaoi**!

**Eliza: **Yo creo que antes de empezar uno deberías terminar el otro.

**Yo: **Eli! La inspiración vino sola! ¡¿Que querías que haga?!

**Eliza: **Pues que le digas que se vaya, mira puedes hacerlo por facebook, email e incluso por twitter.

**Yo: **Eh?! Que?!Eli no me tomes el pelo qu-

**XXX: **Hola!

**Yo:** (O.O) Quien eres tú?

**Inspiración:** Soy Inspiración, y mas te vale que te apures por que tengo mucho trabajo para hacer y me tengo que ir rápido, como siempre.

**Yo:** Que?! Ya te vas?! Pues entonces... ( teclea muy rápido) "**Disclaimer:** Ningunos de los personajes nos pertenece,sino que son de Tomotoshi Fufimaki." Y ahora disfrutais!

* * *

**"Fui yo quien siempre te amo"**

_**Capitulo 1:** Supuse..._

Un chico con ojos rojos y cabello del mismo color, de 17 años de edad, atractivo de tez blanca, con un cuerpo delgado y estatura baja, se encontraba sentado en la cocina del apartamento que compartía con su actual pareja, esperando a que está llegara, cosa que sabia no pasaría, por mas que esté se lo hubiese prometido antes de irse.

**Akashi PoV**

Yo seguía esperando, aunque se que estoy de "más", por que aunque no quiera creer, mi rubio me engañaba. Aunque al principio solo eran suposiciones, porque aunque me diga que es feliz a mi lado, no puedo llegar a creerle no porque desconfíe de el, sino por que sus acciones me demostraban lo contrario.

Llego momentos en que creí que solo eran mis celos o que no confiaba demasiado en el, hasta comencé a justificarme el hecho de la desconfianza, pero lo que vi solo me dejo claro una cosa: _"yo solo fui el reemplazo de su primer_ amor", y por mas que intentara pensar que no era así, muy dentro de mí supuse que esto pasaría.

Flash Back

_Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, aunque me haya salteado la primera clase, y es que siendo sincero no quería escuchar a una profesora de Historia, que en vez de enseñarnos sobre las guerras y todo eso, se aplicaba más a contarnos sobre su monótona y aburrida vida de soltera. Ademas las influencias de mi padre y las mías habían hecho que nadie pudiera decirme que tengo que hacer, incluyendo al director._

_Mire por un momento las ventanas, pude apreciar como el sol resplandecía en su punto mas alto, no pude reprimir pensar en Ryota, quizás lo lleve a comer helado esta tarde, aunque no me guste mucho el helado, me deleito viendo como con una sonrisa él lo recibe. _

_Al tiempo que iba apartar mi mirada de las ventanas y dirigirme a la biblioteca, hubiese preferido no haber visto nada o tal vez si. La ventana por la que veía daba justo en la entrada principal del colegio, pero lo único que mis ojos pudieron captar fue las personas que se encontraban ahí._

_¬ Ryota... ¬ Si justo, en ese momento mi rubio se besaba públicamente con Aomine Daiki, su primer amor, por un momento quise pensar que tal vez solo fue un beso forzado, a lo que me quede mirando que es lo que pasaba capaz y todo solo era un malentendido._

_Cuando se separaron, pude ver lagrimas en los ojos de mi rubio, iba salir corriendo para ir allí, pero me quede perplejo al mirar como mi novio se alzaba de puntillas y lo besaba torpemente hasta que el otro lo tomara de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos._

_Ahora si no había duda, nadie forzó a nadie, solo era yo quien quería creer que aquel rubio, que ahora le comía la boca a otro, quien fue a la primera persona que amé, pudiera estar todavía a mi lado, que equivocado estuve._

_Me aleje por los pasillos sin volver a dirigir mi mirada rojiza a ninguna ventana, ya no me hacia falta ver nada más. Pasaron unos días y aún no me había comentado nada, yo esperaba que el fuera mas sincero pero todo siguió como antes al menos para él._

_Fin de flash back_

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, oi unos pasos silenciosos que se dirigían hacia donde me encontraba yo.

Lo pude ver, no me pareció extraño que no se haya a balanceado sobre mi como lo hace siempre, por que aquello era la confirmación a mis sospechas, lo mire unos segundos estaba con los labios hinchados, toda la ropa revuelta, pude sentir como su respiración estaba agitada llevando consigo un sonrojo, no había que ser un genio como yo para saber que le había pasado, y justamente eso era lo que mas me dolía saber lo que había hecho y con quien.

¬ Aka- ...¬

¬ _Kise_, calienta la comida que hay en el microondas y come. Yo me iré a dormir ahora ¬ le corte, no quería escuchar nada, no por ahora.

Me levante de mi asiento, di media vuelta para ya no ver su imagen, por que dolía, dolía pensar que si el me hubiese dicho la verdad yo le hubiese perdonado, pero no todo era tan fácil como se cree aveces.

¬ Akachii... tu...¬ su voz sonó como si comprendiera algo y quisiera decírmelo por lo que me detuve unos momentos para escuchar ¬ ...tu fuiste quien se encargo de encerrarnos en el aula, todo para saciar tu maldita diversión, es verdad _Akashi_ o me equivoco? ¬ contesto demandante.

Me gire para mirarle, y no me sorprendí de verlo con la vista decidida, por que era justo esa mirada la que ponía cuando se enfrentaba en las jugadas.

¬ Si te equivocas, pero eso ahora no significa nada, desde ahora _Kise_ no somos nada ¬ si el quería que fuera todo más doloroso, yo mismo me encargaría que fuera así para ambos

¬ C-como? ¬ sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tapo su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta lo que provocaron sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás.

¬ Lo que oíste ¬ me di vuelta nuevamente, sabia que si seguía ahí terminaría perdonándolo por que después de todo aun lo sigo amando.

Me aleje de la cocina y me encerré en mi cuarto, si lo que esperaban es que llore están muy equivocados, por que yo lo sabia muy bien, el amor te puede hacer la persona mas feliz del mundo pero como un cuchillo de doble filo también puede darte el peor de los dolores, yo lo supuse siempre, a mi el amor nunca me dejaría ser feliz sin darme el peor de sus ataques.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Yo:** Por fin lo termine! (feliz..feliz...) Si lo disfrutaste eh hecho bien mi trabajo jeje..

**Eliza:** Yaa... pero por favor ahora ponte e escribir que tienes que terminar otra historia ademas de esta.

**Yo:** Sipi... bueno como es mi segundo fanfic que escribo les agradecería que si yo cometí algún error o si hay algo que no le gusto dejen un reviewn y me lo hacen saber.

**Eliza: **Etooo (sonrojada) yo también les agradecería si nos digieran si quieren que aparezca otra pareja más.

**Yo: **Ah.. es cierto, aunque ya tenemos algunas quisiéramos saber su opinión XD Bueno ahora si hasta el proximo capi, que sera...

**Eliza: **(sonidos de tambores) Capitulo 2: _**"Una vez..."**_

**Yo:** Ahora si nos despedimos, Byeee!


End file.
